1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve the relative illumination (RI) of the lens module, the relative illumination curve of the traditional lens module formed under the field of view ranged from 1.0 to 1.2 millimeters is generally designed to be relatively flat, during the optical design stage. However, because of the manufacturing error, the actual relative illumination curve of the lens module formed under the field of view ranged from 1.1 to 1.2 millimeters is often significantly bent or tapered as shown in section ‘a’ of FIG. 1. The bent or tapering phenomenon of the relative illumination curve may cause the failure of relative uniformity (RU) in an optical quality test.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.